One Piece Film Gold Ep 0
by Fatimahtmah
Summary: Misaki and the gang was in arrive to Gran Tesoro, a giants city ship was appear in the sea. So, they were tried to see ship. However, before story begin prior to Straw hat crew met them. I really watching story on you tube


One Piece Film Gold- Episode

On the ship, Misaki and the gang was alongside Ayumi a little barbecue party. Misaki, who was sat the edge ship, as she freshed in the air, she wore a white dress, brown straw hat on her head, and wearing sandals. Next to her friend, Tamayo who wearing light green tank top and brown short.

Before she said, she was hold hat, her hair was flew by gust.

"Ahh-!" She exclaimed. "The wind so strong, my hair was easily to flew up. "

"You're right, Misaki. The wind was very cool, causing my hair was. " she said.

"Are you serious?" Misaki asked.

"I dunno, but you really said that I don't think! Hi ya!" She yelled as she hugging her. Her face are red and Misaki still giggle at her friends.

later, Koutarou was standing on the ship. He was wearing a light blue shirt, underneath his shirt, a white sleeveless shirt and gray shorts.

"Hey!" He exclaims. "I'm sorry, I brought your food."

"You're so dumbad. I never saw you late as you won't. I can task as you want right. " said Tamayo.

"I said I never do that as you can!" Koutarou barked. "Geez, I was think myself about you. But as you think over yet. " he said as his face are red.

"Koutarou..." Misaki murmured. "I can explain when we arrive in the island. I wish I could tell him. "

"Suzuhara." Said Koutarou to her. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. " she blushed as she hold his hands as she see Koutarou. "So, let's continue to asked. "

XXX

A bit later, everyone is relaxing in ship. Later a young girl with long brown haired girl, wearing rectangular glasses, high school uniform seifuku. Her hair was tied in ponytail. Her name is Ayumi Yoshida

"Ahhh…man, that was good," Misaki said letting out a satisfied burp. "So good..."

"So, tell me. " Tamayo exclaimed. "Tell us about Casino Night

"Yeah,!" Koutarou added, sitting on chair "I can't wait about it.

"Well, because had very known bout it. " Ayumi exclaimed.

said as she looked to the two girls "There's a huge casino, a neon lamp, a amusement park and In fact, it's said to be bigger city."

"So cool~!" Tamayo exclaimed as her eyes were sparkling.

"Inside the grand hotel and spa." Ayumi continued "and finally, pinball."

"Awesome ~!" Misaki exclaimed. "It was a pinball game in casino, right."

"Yes."

"It seems like that pinball game is a used by ball. " said Koutarou. "Particular, it was gambling. "

"Yeah! But, I think how Casino Night was building in city. It was simple had giving it today. "

"Hmph..." Ever one mutter.

"Listen up, everybody," ayumi said. "We'll use this 100 Berry coin to its fullest and multiply it!"

"But, Ayumi." Misaki asked. "What if you playing to pinball?"

"Uh.." Ayumi mutter. 'Perhaps, we'll investigate around here by pretend playing in casino building. I just stay here in to here right, "

"Geez," the girl muttered.

XXX

A few later, since the boat was come to her and still continued travel to the island. Misaki and her gang still pensive about the establishment. She wore a straw hat with flower decoration, while Tamayo and Koutarou was sitting on deck. Koutarou was walked towards her.

"Um, Suzuhara. " he said. "Did you still love me?"

"Why not,!" She murmured. "I still not say if you know."

"I know. But, you still happy as I need to help, right. " said Koutarou.

"Luffy certainly to worrying about you when you hear that. " Koutarou questioned.

"Who knows. " Misaki said, I'm afraid how to ruined his life. "

 _"I though. How is could be very said. "_ the deus though.

Suddenly, as the sky grew dark with the coming of night…a bright light shone on the horizon. The pirate ship, called thousand sunny was going to here.

"Huh?" Tamayo muttered.

"This is a?" Koutarou questioned.

"It can be?" Ayumi continue.

"Dad! It's a large ship!" Said the little girl talk to her father.

"Ayumi do you know what that light is?" Misaki asked, only to receive no answered. "Ayumi?"

Ayumi looked at down the gold envelop and saw a read "Tesoro" in her bag.

Upon seeing it move towards the light up ahead, Ayumi smiled.

"Everyone! It seems like that." Ayumi smirked

"This is the _Gran Tesoro_ ship?"

the rest of the Misaki's gang questioned as they looked up ahead to see a HUMUNGOUS SHIP that looked like it was made of pure gold, and the sign read "GRAN TESORO" above it in glowing purple lights.

.

Look of a straw hat pirates's appear n One Piece Film Gold.

To be Continued ...


End file.
